A musician utilizes a digital audio workstation (DAW) to compose and create a sound track from a plurality of sound files. The musician typically searches for a CD or DVD containing a desired sound file that is produced by a sound creator. The CD or DVD has a written description (e.g., a title and cover description) that describes the sound files provided on the CD or DVD. The musician often purchases the CD or DVD for a single sound file and without even hearing the sound file. The purchase may be at a bricks-and-mortar store, requiring the musician to pay a visit to the store, or made online, wherein the musician must wait for the CD or DVD to be shipped and delivered before use. The creativity process is therefore interrupted. Further, other sound files on the CD or DVD may never be used by the musician. Even if the musician loads all purchased sound files from the CD or DVD into a local library, these sound files are not indexed or sorted and it is therefore difficult to find a desired sound.
A musician searching for a particular sound to include in a sound track typically searches manually through thousands of purchased sound files within his/her local library, playing selected ones to identify the desired sound. Often the musician uses a “nearest” sound file when search time (or patience of the musician) has been exhausted.